My Turn
by Serebhirl
Summary: Ginny Weasley has finally grown up. She is completely diffrent! And everyone is noticing...especially the one guy she would never expect. Draco Malfoy
1. Day One

A/N: Hey! This is my VERY first story so if it sucks monkeys, don't kill me! I mean you know the saying "Don't hate the playa, Hate the game!" That is what I am talking about! Anywho! On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: AWWW! SCREW THE DISCLAIMERS!  
  
This all takes place in 6th and 7th year. I do believe you know who is who.  
  
Ginny Weasley awoke early that morning in the Burrow. She groaned when someone pulled the drapes over her bedroom window open.  
  
"Come on Ginny dear." her mother said happily. She leaned over Ginny and turned down her covers. "Wake up time." Ginny inhaled the sweet smell of sausage and eggs.  
  
"Do I gotta?" Ginny said in a grumble.  
  
"Yes! Now hurry! We have guests coming!"  
  
"Mother, Harry is hardly a guest here."  
  
"No not Harry, Hermonie Granger." Her mother sighed impatiently.  
  
Ginny perked slightly at the mention of Hermonie. They were like sisters after Ginny's 4th year. Plus, it would be nice not being the only girl in The Burrow. Ginny sighed and rolled out of bed. She squinted at the sun when she stretched and beckoned (A/N: OOO! Beckoned! BIG WORD!) her mother out of the room so she could change. She walked over to her old oak desser and looked for something to wear.  
  
"Now darling lets think. What would go best with that fiery hair? Um lavender? No. Blue? No. How about Green? Oh yes green is the best color for you!" Ginny's bewitched mirror said to her. George and Fred had made it like that so it could only complement her and no one else. It also only gave her and the people she let stay over fasion advice. She had to admit that it was an awsome birthday gift. Gin nodded in agreement. She knew the mirror was right. It was her best color. Unfortunately, green was a Slytherin color.  
  
"Sure. The Slytherins get my best colors and Gryffindor gets my worst colors! I bet they did that purposely! Just to piss me off.even though it was like 1,000 years ago but hey! I mean.HELLO!? Fortune Tellers!" She said to herself.  
  
The mirror winked at her as she opened the full-length mirror door. She rumpled around in it and finally found her green shirt with the words Fanfare Windropers on it. They were a new witch's Quidditch team. She decided on her torn-up blue jeans to go with it. They were her favorite. They were so comfortable. She threw them on and ran to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection and smiled. She was no longer a skinny little freak (A/N: HAHAHA! .Well I thought it was funny!). She now had the kind of figure every girl dreamed of. She had also gotten a tan over the summer from practicing so much Quidditch with her brothers. She planned to make the team this year. Her brown eyes had changed too. They now had a misty yellow to them. She loved how they looked like cat eyes. She loved her freckles, which were sprinkled along her nose and under her eyes. She thought they gave her a child look, and she liked that. She didn't want anything fancy for no reason so she just threw up her fiery mid- back length hair. She thought her hair was the best thing about her. And most of the guys thought that too. She smiled at her reflection and was satisfied.  
  
She pranced down the stairs lightly as if her feet were balloons, but obviously not lightly enough. She stepped on one of Fred and George's new popping flame crackers, and shot up in the air.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed unlatching herself from the top of the stair rail.  
  
She heard snickers coming from the closet and ran over to it. She opened it quickly and saw two redheads stare at her shocked that she found their hiding spot. She grinned evilly at them and pulled out her wand.  
  
"PURPLENAFACES!" She said wickedly. She grinned as she saw their faces turn red, blue, and finally purple. They weren't choking or anything, it was just a new hex she had been practicing, along with 15 other ones, but that is besides the point.  
  
Satisfied with the fact that they would stay that color for another 3 weeks, she walked down stairs careful for anymore flame crackers.  
  
"This is going to be a very interesting year!" She thought with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OY! That was friggin hard! Doode! I am sorry to all the authors I have yelled at for not updating quick enough! Anywho! Don't worry I will make it more interesting in the next chapter! Ya.I hope you liked it! R/R! Thanks! Love ya! GOD Bless! ~*The one and only*~  
  
E.T. 


	2. The Arival

A/N: Hey my peoples! As you can see I have redone the 1st chapter and I am very happy about it because it was very gay! So anywho! This is chapter 2 and being the moron I am, I deleted everything before I could copy and paste so don't expect this to be like the other one, or not EXACTICALLY like it. Well ENJOY the new do! The Review, review, review! Hey that rhymed! GO ME! Bye! Love ya! GOD Bless! E.T.  
  
Disclaimer: SCREW THE DICLAIMERS!  
  
This takes place during 6th and 7th year. I am sure you all know who is who.  
  
  
  
Ginny stumbled down the last few steps and walked into the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove twirling her wand around making the dishes was and the food cook. She was reading out of her new cookbook, Julienne's Magic in Cooking, that Ginny's father, Arthur Weasley, had gotten her for a Christmas gift.  
  
Ginny walked up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Morning Mum." She said after pulling away.  
  
She walked slowly to the table and looked down the hallway. Harry stood there with Ron behind him trying to do a spell so he wouldn't have to carry Harry's bag all the way up the stairs. Hermonie wasn't with them.  
  
"Ginny! I have missed you a lot this summer!" Said Harry happily smiling and walking towards her. She smiled and waved.  
  
"Hey Harry!" She said WITHOUT blushing. Yes that is right! Virginia Ann Weasley, the girl most known for her crush on Harry Potter, no longer loved the Boy Who Lived. She had gotten over it during the 1st half of summer. She thought it was pointless. She figured Harry and her were better as friends.  
  
Surprisingly, Harry opened his arms and welcomed her into a friendly hug. She obliged happily, shocked, but happy. She hugged him around his stomach as Ron stood in the doorway staring at his sister and his best friend hug each other with his mouth wide open.  
  
"You are going to catch flies that way Ron." Said a female voice from the door. Ginny looked up and saw a smiling brunette with her arms crossed over her chest. "GINNY!" She said when she spotted her.  
  
"HERMONIE!" Ginny broke away from Harry's grasp and ran towards her friend and stopping right in front of her. "How have you been? Are you staying with me in my room? Are you going to Diagon Alley with us tomorrow? When did you put blond streaks in your hair? You have-" Hermonie held a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Ginny, just shut up and give me a hug." She said laughing. Ginny blushed. Yes she still had the famous 'Weasley Blush', which she used quite often, even though she was over Harry.  
  
Still blushing and with Hermonie still giggling, they enveloped each other in a hug for at least a minute. Ginny had missed Hermonie so much! At the end of fourth year, after the battle with Voldemort, Hermonie became more sisterly towards Ginny.  
  
I guess you're wondering what happened to Voldemort anyways.well.after Harry's forth year there was a semi big battle. Only 4 wizards died. Anyway, after that battle nobody really heard from Voldemort. Some people said he was plotting to kill us every second of the day. Other people said that he was killed in action along with the hero. And others said that he was too weak so he keeled over. No one really knew. No one really cared as long as he didn't come back for a while.  
  
Ginny and Hermonie pulled away smiling. Hermonie walked over to Ron, who still seemed to have his mouth open, and attacked him!  
  
"RON! How have you been? You didn't answer 3 of my letters." She paused "Not that I paid attention to that kinda of stuff."  
  
Ginny smiled at that. She knew Hermonie had a thing for Ron. At first it disgusted her, but then she thought it was really sweet. She and Hermonie had even started making her wedding plans. Hermonie at first wanted it to be normal, but Ginny talked her into a big expensive wedding. She was going to have it on a boat and there would be flowers everywhere and it would be at night outside. And if it started to rain they would make an invisible cover so the rain bounced around her and not on her. Hermonie wanted the bride's made dresses to be red, but with Ginny's hair they would have to change. Hermonie told her she would be the Maid of Honor and Ginny started freaking out. Then Ginny said that the Maid of Honor could have a different color dress it the bride wanted to and the girls had been screaming with excitement after that. They knew this would never happen, but it was fun to dream and make up things.  
  
After Ron got over his shock of being hugged by Hermonie, he blushed and smiled a little while hugging her back.  
  
"You got taller." Said Hermonie after she pulled away.  
  
Ron smiled proudly. "Thanks. I plan to be a little better than last year in Quidditch." He said blushing.  
  
Ginny who had walked over to the table where Harry was started giggling and tried to muffle her laughter in Harry's shoulder who was smiling trying to hold back the laughter. Hermonie grinned and Ron turned a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
Last year Ron finally got onto the Qudditch team and made beater. In the very first game he was late and got dressed too quickly. He ran out onto the field and everyone burst out laughing. He had forgotten to put on his pants. The red had krept up his face and soon he was more red than a ruby! He ran all the way back to the dressing room with his "Ronnkiens" (A/N: I am not sure how you spell it) boxers that their mum had made for him. It had been hilarious to everyone. All that is, except for Ron. To this day they make fun of him by calling him Ronnkiens.  
  
"I ment in game." He said still blushing. "Not my pants."  
  
Ginny giggled a little more but was inturupted by her mother bickering at her. "Ginny dear. Don't tease your brother!"  
  
"Sorry Mum." Ginny said making a stupid face at Ron. Ron smiled and his skin color started changing back to normal. She winked at him and walked into the kitchen motioning for Hermonie to follow.  
  
"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley. Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Hermonie asked politely. Ginny groaned. As much as she loved her mother, she was just like any other kid. She absoloutly HATED to help clean the house.  
  
"Oh no thank you dear. I am fine. Why don't you and Gin go practice Quidditch with Ron and Harry." She seggested flinging a wisp of red hair from her face. She looked up and smiled then continued working on the dough for the roles.  
  
"OKAY! Thanks Mum! Call us when breakfast is ready! Bye!" She said before Hermonie could protest. She dragged her out the door to the old shed out back. Harry and Ron stood at the doorway arguing over which Quidditch team was better.  
  
Ginny walked over dragging Hermonie with her. Harry looked up at them, smiled, and waved. Ginny waved back while Hermonie grumbled. "Hey Gin. Hermonie." He said nodding his head at Hermonie. "You two going to fly with us?" Ron shot him a dark look.  
  
"I don't think I will." Hermonie said. "I don't like flying to much. I always get too scared." She looked down at her shoes blushing when she saw Ron staring at her.  
  
'He better have noticed how gorgeous this girl has gotten or I am going to beat him with my broom and then push him in the lake by our house.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Why don't you ride with Ron?" She said suddenly. Hermonie's head shot up and stared at Ginny like she was mad. Ron looked at her like she was crazy. And Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry said catching on. "It would be good for you Ron. You could. Uh. You know." He thought for a minute.  
  
"Um. It could help you get used to pulling more weight!" Ginny said trying to help. Harry nodded and winked when she looked at him.  
  
"I really don't(" Hermonie was cut off by Ron.  
  
"No it is okay. I mean only if you want to." He said shyly. Hermonie couldn't reply she just nodded and kept looking down at her shoe-laces.  
  
"Okay then! It is settled. Me and Harry will race and Ron will try to help Hermonie over come her fear of flying!" Ginny said happily. She ran into the shed and grabbed her Star Shooter 500. It may be WAY out of date, but she loved it. She had saved up forever to buy it! It was really shabby now because she rode it so much but it was still her best broom. Ginny ran back out from the shed and tossed Ron his Nimbus 2003. Harry got it for him as a gift.  
  
"Ron you might want to start out with a slow pace or a slower broom so that Hermonie doesn't die." She called over her shoulder while dragging Harry with her. As soon as they were out of sight, Harry and Ginny slapped hands.  
  
"We are so SMOOTH!" Harry said slyly.  
  
"You are so retarded!" She mocked. Harry punched her on the shoulder playfully. "Come on Potter. It is time for you to get your ass kicked. By ME!" She giggled and hopped on her broom.  
  
"You are on!" He yelled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: WHEW! Hey guess what?! My one of my best friends Ingrid is moving back to Texas! YAY! *does happy dance* Wheeeehoooooo! Anywho! I hope you peoples liked that chapter! I am already working on the next one so expect it to be eith her tomorrow or the next day! No wait, next day! Bye! Love ya'll! GOD Bless! The One and Only, E.T. 


	3. Biyatch Time!

A/N: Hey! I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! Ya'll must hate me! But I am updating now so it is all good. I will try to keep up this time! I promis. Okay in case you forgot, This is where we left off.  
  
Last Time: "Okay then! It is settled. Me and Harry will race and Ron will try to help Hermonie over come her fear of flying!" Ginny said happily. She ran into the shed and grabbed her Star Shooter 500. It may be WAY out of date, but she loved it. She had saved up forever to buy it! It was really shabby now because she rode it so much but it was still her best broom. Ginny ran back out from the shed and tossed Ron his Nimbus 2003. Harry got it for him as a gift.  
  
"Ron you might want to start out with a slow pace or a slower broom so that Hermonie doesn't die." She called over her shoulder while dragging Harry with her. As soon as they were out of sight, Harry and Ginny slapped hands.  
  
"We are so SMOOTH!" Harry said slyly.  
  
"You are so retarded!" She mocked. Harry punched her on the shoulder playfully. "Come on Potter. It is time for you to get your ass kicked. By ME!" She giggled and hopped on her broom.  
  
"You are on!" He yelled back.  
  
So are we good now? Kool! Okay on with the show!  
  
Disclaimers: SCREW THE DISCLAIMERS!  
  
This takes place during 6th and 7th year. I am sure you all know who is who.  
  
WARNING: Major Bitch off by our favorite Biyatch! YEAH!  
"Oy! That was the best race ever! And even though I have a piece of shit broom I STILL kicked your arse! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Ginny said grinning widely.  
  
Harry smirked, "I LET you win. I felt bad for you." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and glared.  
  
"You wish Pot head!" She shot, "You are just embarrassed that you lost to a girl. If you would like me to prove it to you, we can go at it again." She said grinning as Harry made a sick face.  
  
"Whew am I beat! I don't think that I am really up to it right now Gin. How about later when I am feeling better?" He said flopping down next to the big oak. Ginny giggled and set her broom to the side of the tree.  
  
"Lazy bum. You just don't want to loose to a bloody girl again that's all." She said kicking his side playfully. He made a puppy dog look and whimpered. She giggled and pulled herself up onto a limp of the tree. She jumped to the second branch about 10 feet off the ground (A/N: I have no idea how high that is so say it is like in the middle of high and low okay? Okay. Good!) and hung upside down on it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked looking at her oddly.  
  
"I am taking a shit! What's it look like I am doing?" She said swaying back and forth slowly. She began to feel all the blood rush to her head and pulled up a little. After the weight on her head ended she went down again.  
  
"It looks like you are hang from a branch." Harry said knowingly.  
  
Ginny gapped at him. "WOW! I thought I was flying! Jeez! Harry you are a moron!" She said giggling.  
  
Harry smiled stupidly at her and began to climb the tree. He stuck his foot in the crack of the branch and pulled on a loose limb.  
  
"I am gonna laugh when you fall off." She said steadily.  
  
"I am not gonna fa-" The limb broke and his foot slipped. Harry fell on his back with a thud. "Oof!" he cried.  
  
Ginny, shaking with laughter, began to loose her leg grip on the tree branch so she swung herself up into a sitting position. Still laughing, she threw her leg over the branch and jumped down.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" She asked giggling. He gave her a look. "I will take that as a no." She reached down and pulled him up. He stood and brushed himself off.  
  
"OW!" He yelled as he put pressure on his ankle.  
  
"Oh dang! You prolly just twisted it Harry don't be a baby. She let him lean on her and she started walking him to the house. "Wait! I am a witch I don't have to carry you! Accio Firebolt and Star Shooter 500!" It didn't take long for the brooms to get to them. Ginny caught them easily and gave Harry his Firebolt. She helped him balance on it and then hopped on her Star Shooter 500. She got a hold of the tip of Harry's broom and she pushed off the ground taking Harry with her.  
  
"Thanks Gin! I owe you one." Harry said looking at her gratefully.  
  
"No problem crip. All I want in return is to ride your Firebolt and to be able to wear you invisibility cloak once in a while." She replied steering her broom towards home.  
  
"Why do you want to borrow my cloak?" He asked.  
  
"Never know when I am gonna need it!" She said winking. He smiled and began to lower his broom to the ground.  
  
"Lift up you leg when you land and I will help you walk into the house. Mum will make a REALLY big deal out of it so don't be surprised." She said.  
  
They lowered their brooms and Harry leaned on Ginny. They walked slowly back to the shed to put away the brooms. All the sudden Harry put his hand out to stop Ginny. She was about to protest but he put his hand over her mouth. He hopped over to a wall and motioned for Ginny to follow. He pointed over by the shed. There was Ron and Hermione snogging like there was NO tomorrow!  
  
Ginny started giggling madly. Harry tried not to laugh but failed and covered his hands over his mouth. Hermione and Ron, completely oblivious to the giggling watchers, kept on kissing. Ginny had tears pouring from her eyes from laughing so hard and Harry was leaning on Ginny for support.  
  
"Shhh!" Ginny said putting a finger over her smiling mouth. "We have to be quiet or they will here us!"  
  
Harry smiled and stuck his tong out wiggling his eyebrows. Ginny snorted and Harry tried to shush her but it didn't work. Ron's head shot up and he looked directly at Harry and Ginny. He glared daggers at them and Hermione blushed madly.  
  
"Damnitt! Too late! Run!" Ginny yelled! Harry burst into laughter and he hobbled to his broom.  
  
"Come on 'Oh Cripple One' keep up!" She said. It didn't help. Ginny saw Ron getting his wand. Her eyes widened. She grabbed Harry's broom and jumped on. Harry was swept up by her and they both shot through the air on his Firebolt.  
  
"HAHAHA! That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" He said in her ear. He gripped her waist and hugged her. "Again thanks Gin. I would have been killed if it weren't for you."  
  
"Don't worry about it! I will come up with something else that you can pay me back with!" She said grinning.  
  
"I can think of a couple things." Harry said softly in her ear. He scooted closed to her and rested his chin in the crook of her neck.  
  
'Ginny is not to comfortable her.' She thought, 'Ginny is getting a bit scared so Ginny is gonna land. Why is Ginny speaking in third person?' She shook her head and began to lower the broom.  
  
They landed by the lake and Ginny helped Harry off.  
  
"Thanks." he said quietly.  
  
Ginny suddenly realized how close their faces were. She started to pull back but Harry brought her forward.  
  
"Harry! What in God's name do you thi-" She was cut off by his lips against hers. She pushed at him but he held her tight.  
  
'I mean it is not like this is a bad kiss. In fact it wasn't bad at all! But I just don't like this.' She thought.  
  
"Harry!" She said against his lips. She pushed with all her might and shoved him off. He looked at her confused and leaned forward again. She socked him. Right in the mouth!  
  
"What the fuck?! Gin what is your problem?!" He said touching his now bleeding lip.  
  
"Don't you 'Gin' me! You don't get a hint do you Harry?! Did I give you ANY sign that I wanted you to kiss me?!" She screamed. "NO! THAT IS RIGHT I DIDN'T!" She yelled before he could say anything.  
  
"But you were acting so close. I mean helping me and the hug-"  
  
"The hug was ALL you Harry. I just went along with it! I want to be your friend! Not your girlfriend!" She said cutting him off. "Harry you waited WAY to long! You missed your chance with this! Maybe last year or ANY year before that I would have liked it, but not this year. Harry the closest you will ever be to me is either my friend or my brother-like figure. Okay that is ALL I see you as! MAYBE in the future I might fall for you again, but it ain't happening ANY time soon so you can just keep your bloody arse hands away from me and STEP!"  
  
Harry stared at her in disbelief. "But Gin I-" He stepped forward again but was pegged right in the eye with Ginny's fist. He stumbled backward, tripped over a rock, and fell into the lake.  
  
Ginny smiled in satisfaction. She bowed and thanked the invisible audience. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here till Thursday!" She began walking home, but stopped and turned around.  
  
"Oh and Harry," she said to a soaking wet boy, "here's your broom!" She picked up the Firebolt and chunked it into the water. "Have fun fishing crip!" She laughed and skipped the whole way home while Harry swam around desperately trying to find his broom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Mum I am back!" Ginny yelled as she threw herself on the old couch. It might be old, but it was sure as hell the comfiest couch in the world!  
  
"Ginny would you like some breakfast?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.  
  
Although Ginny's stomach grumbled, she wasn't too hungry after the incident with Harry. She was afraid she might throw it all up. "Nah, it is okay Mum. I am not to hungry." she replied.  
  
Her mother eyed her, but nodded. "Alright dear. Your father just owled us and said that there was a slight change of plans and we are going to Diagon Alley today." She informed her. "Hermione and Ron are up in their rooms changing."  
  
"I'll bet that's not ALL they're doing." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"What was that dear?"  
  
"Nothing!" Ginny said smiling. "I am gonna go change now!"  
  
She ran up the stairs and swung open the door to her room. She smiled as she greeted Hermione warmly. They always shared her room when she came to visit.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said. "So, what happened with you and Ron?"  
  
Hermione's head shot up and she stared at Ginny wide eyes. She had caught her off guard.  
  
"What do you mean um Gin?" She asked sweetly her face growing hot.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh please Hermione! Don't play dumb with me! I SAW you and Ron having a snog session! I have a witness too! So, what happened?!" She asked jumping onto the bed.  
  
"Well see he was helping me to fly right? And while I was flying, I fell off and he caught me. Then he told me I was beautiful and he just sorta kissed me." She said blushing.  
  
"Wow! I never knew Ron, MY brother RON, could be romantic! That is so cute!" She said. "I hope ya'll get married! Then you can be my sister in- law! YAY!" She did a little jig on the bed and started giggling. Hermione smiled and flopped on the bed next to her.  
  
"This is why I love you Gin! You are so easy to talk to." She said her face now a light pink.  
  
Ginny smiled. "That's what I am here for! TALK, TALK, TALK!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "So what happened with you and Harry? You seemed a bit close if you know what I mean." She said wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"I have no CLUE what you mean Hermione do carry on." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione sat up straight. "But I thought that ya'll were gonna, you know go out. I mean you already acted like a couple."  
  
"Then you got the wrong message because we are not going out and we never will. And that's that." Ginny said sitting up.  
  
"Gin what happened out there after you saw me and Ron kissing?" She asked slightly turning pink. "I am your friend, you can talk to me."  
  
Ginny faced her and smiled. "I know."  
  
There was a long silence and then Hermione broke it.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to dig it out of you?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Harry put the moves on me." Ginny said at last. Hermione's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I gave him a black eye and a bloody nose. Then I told him to keep his bloody hands off me and that I only saw him as a friend and/or a brother and nothing more. I also said it might change but not any day soon. Then he fell in the lake and I threw his broom in there with him."  
  
Hermione's moth got huge. You could fit a baseball in that thing. And her eyes were as big as saucers. "Wow." She suddenly broke into a smile. "Did you laugh?"  
  
"Hell yea laughed!" She said. "I bowed too!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "Hey I saw George and Fred in the hallway! They had purple faces and I thought maybe one of their experiments backfired, but after hearing that ickle story of yours, I am beginning to think you had something to do with it."  
  
Ginny smiled. "They played a trick on me so I used that purple faces spell you taught me. It should last about a week."  
  
Hermione and Ginny burst into giggles.  
  
"Come on, your mum will be waiting for us." said Hermione standing up smoothing out her skirt.  
  
"Trying to look good for Ron huh?" Ginny asked knowingly. Hermione blushed and they walked out the door.  
  
They reached the downstairs and saw everyone waiting by the fireplace. Well, all except Fred and George.  
  
Ginny hugged her father and kissed his cheek. "Hey daddy."  
  
"Hello princess." He said gently and pulling her into a tight embrace. Ginny would always be a daddy's girl no matter what. He let go and kissed the top of her head and then took some floo powder from the pot by the picture of the family. He threw it into the fire and then stepped in.  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY!" He yelled. Then he was gone.  
  
Ginny stepped forward to go next. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron squeeze Hermonie's hand. She smiled when Hermione glared at Harry and his swollen lip. The bruise on his eye was starting to form.  
  
'Wait till Collin hears about how I beat up Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived!' She thought smirking.  
  
"Ginny dear? Have you seen Fred and George?" he Mother asked.  
  
"Why no Mum, but you might want to get two paper bags with 3 holes in them before they go to Diagon Alley. They might scare the little ones!" She said smiling. Hermione giggled and her mother looked confused.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, Ginny put some floo powder into the fire and stepped into the green flames.  
  
Some dust and powder must have gotten caught in her throat though because she started coughing.  
  
"G-no-DI-*cough*-AGON-A *cough* LLEY-ONE." She managed. She tucked in her elbows and let the green flames absorb her.  
  
'This is not good' She thought before hitting something hard and cold.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks To My Reviewers: oliverwoodsgirl: Here ya go the 3rd chapter is FINALLY up! ashley: Hey thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one! And I fixed the Hermione thing JUST for you! ;-) DaRkShAdOwS: I am gonna put Draco in in the next chapter. Don't worry it IS a Draco/Ginny story! CiNdY: Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Nepherei: Thank you SOOO much! You rock! And I updated this story just to make you happy! Gotta please the crowd! :-D! Thanks! GOD Bless!  
A/N: Well? How do ya like that one? I personally thought it was pretty damn good! Anywho! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And you need to all thank Nepherei because that is the person who helped me fix up my reterded self and write chapter three! So everyone thank Nepherei! I hope ya'll liked it! Love ya'll! GOD Bless! Keep Reviewing please!  
  
The One and Only, E.T. 


	4. Authors Note

A/N: Hey! I just wanted to put this up because I don't think many of you realized that I actully ADDED a chapter! WOW! GO ME! But I also wanted you to thank Nepherei because that's the person who encuraged me to write! so you need to thank them and read chapter 4! Thanks! Bye! LOVE YOU! GOD Bless!  
  
The One and Only, E.T. 


	5. Galahagins Backbone

A/N: Okay so the name Galahagens Backbone is made up and it sound nothing like what she said in the fireplace, but hey it's tough making stuff up kinda. I don't know HOW Tolken and Rowling did it. Well I can understand Rowling but Tolken made up lauguages! I mean, DAMN! Haha! Well, anywho! On with chapter 4, but really it's chapter 5. Okay you know what. On with the story!  
  
Last Time: They reached the downstairs and saw everyone waiting by the fireplace. Well, all except Fred and George.  
  
Ginny hugged her father and kissed his cheek. "Hey daddy."  
  
"Hello princess." He said gently and pulling her into a tight embrace. Ginny would always be a daddy's girl no matter what. He let go and kissed the top of her head and then took some floo powder from the pot by the picture of the family. He threw it into the fire and then stepped in.  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY!" He yelled. Then he was gone.  
  
Ginny stepped forward to go next. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron squeeze Hermonie's hand. She smiled when Hermione glared at Harry and his swollen lip. The bruise on his eye was starting to form.  
  
'Wait till Collin hears about how I beat up Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived!' She thought smirking.  
  
"Ginny dear? Have you seen Fred and George?" he Mother asked.  
  
"Why no Mum, but you might want to get two paper bags with 3 holes in them before they go to Diagon Alley. They might scare the little ones!" She said smiling. Hermione giggled and her mother looked confused.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, Ginny put some floo powder into the fire and stepped into the green flames.  
  
Some dust and powder must have gotten caught in her throat though because she started coughing.  
  
"G-no-DI-*cough*-AGON-A *cough* LLEY-ONE." She managed. She tucked in her elbows and let the green flames absorb her.  
  
'This is not good' She thought before hitting something hard and cold.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked herself.  
  
Disclaimers: SCREW THE DISCLAIMERS!  
  
This takes place during 6th and 7th year. I am sure you all know who is who.  
  
WARNING: SEXY DADDY COMING IN HERE! BEWARE! *grins evily*  
"Where am I?" She asked herself.  
  
She stood up and began brushing herself off. Her clothing was completely covered in dust and cobwebs.  
  
"This is so gross." She said. Okay even though you might think Ginny is this fearless, tough girl, but she has her girly side. "I really hope there are no spiders." She said to herself. She shivered at the thought of a spider crawling up her back.  
  
'Well if there are spiders,' She thought, 'you would definatly find them in here!' She looked around. The room was a very dark place. It was almost like those muggle dark rooms where they make the pictures, except there was no red light. The air was stale. Almost seemed dead. As if there had been no life for millions of years and decades.  
  
She began walking around the room slowly still looking around. She came upon a table and looked down at it. It looked old and ready to be tossed carlessly into a dumpster. It was brown and one of it's legs was gone, so that side of the table was being held up by four huge books all about dark magic she guessed. It's had so many cracks and hole she was sure spiders lived inside of them. On the table was part of a skull, of human or animal Ginny had no clue and didn't want to know. Next to the skull was a drawing, two quills, and six books stacked up on one another. The drawing was of a rabbit being slottered and eaten raw. The amazing art work was so wonderful yet so discuting that Ginny felt last night's dinner coming up.  
  
"Oy!" She wimpered and took a step away from the drawing. She then walked up to the quills. They didn't look all important, but she guessed they had taken part of the drawing so she moved on not wanting and minor deal with them. She walked slowly towards the books afraid of what she might find. They weren't large books, but the weren't small either.  
  
'I'll bet I could finish those in, at the most, two days.' She thought. She was a major bookworm. Books of all sorts had been stacked up on her shelves, thrown on her floor, and shoved in her dresser drawers. She had constantly told her father she would need more shelves and would ask her brothers if they would build her more, but it never got done. Most of them were muggle books, but she didn't care. As long as she had a book to read it was okay. She had every kind of book you could think of; muggle wizard alike. But not ever had she thought of owning a dark arts book.  
  
'Hmm,' She thought, 'Maybe I could take just one. And it won't be a HORRIBLE book, it will be a semi-horrible book. Yeah! That works.' She stepped up to the books and looked at the first one.  
  
"Dark Spells for the Wicked" She read aloud. This book was bout as thick as the length of her pinky finger, was a dark blue, and had a circle on the cover with an eye in it. "Nah. I am not TOO wicked." She said to herslf thinking back to the Harry inccident with a smirk. She placed the book to the side and moved on to the next one.  
  
Book number two was blood red. She guessed it had been used a lot concidering the binding was all torn up like a wild cat had gotten to it. On the cover was, amazingly, a cat.  
  
"Claws" She read from the cover. She guessed it was a spell book, but opened it to be sure. She turned to the first page and immediately regretted it. A giant striped paw flew out of the book and began waving around like a sign that there was freedom. "AHHH!" Ginny screamed and slammed it closed hearing a screech from the giant paw and/or cat inside. (A/N: Okay if you ever saw Pagemaster. That is what I was going for. You know when they are trying to get a way out of the cartoon thing, and he opens the book with the dog and it jumps out? Well just picture that with a cat paw and Ginny.)  
  
"Now I know why they call it Claws! They need to get like a warning page or something." She said throwing the book to the side. She picked up the next book, then put it down again not wanting another shock. She continued on until she got to the very last book. It was a forest green and it immediately caught her eye. (A/N: And in case you didn't know, that is her favorite color.) It had a black panther on the cover and it had green eyes. She immediately picked up the heavy book. It looked brand new. It was about as thick as the length of her middle finger. She traced the body of the panther and it purred under her touch then stretched out on the cover.  
  
"Shancar" She read from the cover. She took a deep inhale of the dead air and slowly and carfully opened the book. She turned to the first page. She shut her eye and waited for a blow to the head. But nothing happened. She opened one eye then the other. The panther was jumping from the cover to the pages she was on. She smiled at the beautiful creature. The book had many spells and many definitions. It was odd though because the words seemed to form as she read.  
  
"Weird." She said. "Well, I guess I am taking you home!" She said to the panther on the book. It stared back at her emotionless. "Okay then. Please don't get mad if I put you in my bag." She begged. She gently placed the book in her pack and buttoned the top.  
  
'Okay, now to get out of here.' She thought looking around, 'Let's see. We have a desk, papers, two windows, a moose head-Awwwww! That is so sad! Okay but then we have a chair, a door, a coat- a door?!'  
  
She ran to the door giving a woop of joy. "WOOHOO!" She yelled. She swung open the door and fell on the ground. "Ow." She mumbled. She stood up and began to dust herself off.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't a little weasle!" said a crewl voice from behind her. Ginny staightened. She knew that voice anywhere.  
  
"Hello Ferret Boy." She said turning around slowly.  
  
It was then that yellow-chocolate eyes met blue-gray ones.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thanks to my reveiwers:  
  
Nyah: Thanks I thought it was pretty witty myself! ;-)  
  
Nepherei: This is my buddy! Haha! Thanks for your reveiws!  
  
gwenevere5489: I liked how Ginny kicked Harry's ass too! WOW!  
  
Silver Twlight Blood: She is my second favorite character! Draco (Tom Felton also known in my language as *SEXY DADDY*!) is my favorite! Here is you new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
nyssa: No that was not it. Do you think I want to get clobbered by a bunch of angry reveiwers? I do not think so. Anywho! Here is your proof!  
  
Nicole: Well remember Ginny's mom doesn't know she hit Fred and George with magic and I am just going to forget about the whole no magic over summer thing okay? You did make a good point though! And no I don't hate you. I messed up with that chapter 4 thing too.  
  
Noelle: Don't worry I am already getting thoughts for my story on Harry and Ginny. And even though it doesn't talk about Draco much, he is coming in in this chapter. Don't worry I will DEFINATLY put more of him in. And maybe even a bit of leather! WEHOO! Haha!  
  
Dree: Well, GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT review! Thank you and I will keep writing!  
  
A/N: Anywho! Thank you guys soooooo much! I am aiming for 20 or 21 reviews now so keep 'em coming! I hope ya'll liked this chapter! I really had more fun writing chapter 3, but I think I will have a LOT of fun when Draco comes in more! MUAHAHAHA! So anywho! I hope you liked it! Bye! Love ya! GOD Bless! The One and Only, E.T. 


	6. Ferret Boy

A/N: Okay so here is the, what..5th chapter? Yea well I am really sorry I just been so caught up in school and homework (HAHAHA! Yea RIGHT!). And since that is not true, I was just being a lazy arse and didn't feel like it. Well I hope you like what I am writing at this very moment! Anywho! On with the story!  
Last Time: "Weird." She said. "Well, I guess I am taking you home!" She said to the panther on the book. It stared back at her emotionless. "Okay then. Please don't get mad if I put you in my bag." She begged. She gently placed the book in her pack and buttoned the top.  
  
'Okay, now to get out of here.' She thought looking around, 'Let's see. We have a desk, papers, two windows, a moose head-Awwwww! That is so sad! Okay but then we have a chair, a door, a coat- a door?!'  
  
She ran to the door giving a woop of joy. "WOOHOO!" She yelled. She swung open the door and fell on the ground. "Ow." She mumbled. She stood up and began to dust herself off.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't a little weasel!" said a crewel voice from behind her. Ginny straightened. She knew that voice anywhere.  
  
"Hello Ferret Boy." She said turning around slowly.  
  
It was then that yellow-chocolate eyes met blue-gray ones.  
Disclaimers: SCREW THE DISCLAIMERS!  
  
This takes place during 6th and 7th year. I am sure you all know who is who.  
  
WARNING: SEXY DADDY FULLY IN! If you even think about MY man I know where my dad keeps his shotgun! *grins evilly* Just Kidding ya'll! Enjoy!  
"Hello Ferret Boy." She said turning around slowly.  
  
It was then that yellow-chocolate eyes met blue gray ones.  
  
'He doesn't look half bad man!' She thought.  
  
He was wearing black slacks, black shoes, a black top, and a black leather jacket. He was still as pale as ever, but he must have worked out over the summer because he was HUGE. He left his hair out over his eyes instead of slicked back.  
  
"Ugh! What are you thinking Ginny?! This is MALFOY! Your sworn enemy, besides Harry right now.' She told herself.  
  
Draco frowned at the name. He took a step forward and she took one back. His usual smirk returned.  
  
"What's wrong weasel? Scared?" He drawled.  
  
Ginny stiffened. "Not of you!" She claimed taking a step forward.  
  
Draco looked at her in surprise. "Looks as if the little weasel has grown a back bone."  
  
Ginny frowned at this and took another step forward. "I suggest you leave me alone."  
  
"Or what?" He asked with a mock-smile, "The weasel will chase the ferret? Now there is a new version to the song." He laughed cruelly.  
  
Ginny gripped her pack with her hand and clenched her teeth. "Malfoy I am warning you. Do NOT tempt me."  
  
Draco smirked. "What the hell are you going to do? Get your Pothead boyfriend to come save you?!" He laughed even harder at his little joke. "Or better yet get your poor arse family to come get you!" He laughed more. At this point Ginny couldn't take it any more.  
  
'Calm down! Breathe, it is just Malfoy. Do not waste your time on him!' She told herself, 'He is worthless you are something more! You are bett- Aw screw it!'  
  
She threw off her backpack and ran him down. They hit the cement ground hard, but that didn't stop Ginny. She popped back up and jumped on him again. He tried to push her off, but she bit him in the arm and he howled in pain. She flipped him onto his stomach and his face hit the ground making his nosebleed. (A/N: Don't worry it is just acting, make up and a couple stunt men. I would NEVER hurt my baby!) She grabbed his arm and twisted it around to his back and sat with a leg on either side of him. (A/N: Suggestive!)  
  
"NOBODY EVER MAKES FUN OF MY FAMILY!" She yelled. "Now say sorry or I won't let you go."  
  
"SAY SORRY?! Are you INSANE?! I am NOT saying sorry to a weasel!" He yelled from underneath her.  
  
She twisted his arm tighter back and leaned forward. "Say SORRY!"  
  
"No." He said simply. "You know Weasely I am quite uncomfortable you mind moving your ARSE OFF MINE?!"  
  
"You know Malfoy," She said leaning closer to his ear so that he felt her hot breath on hi cheek. "I am perfectly comfortable and I could stay like this for quite some time. Now say sorry and I will get off!"  
  
Draco shivered at the closeness of her and she moved back to her normal position. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"What was that Ferret Boy I didn't quite hear you. Could you speak a bit louder?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Draco could feel the blood oozing from his nose down his cheek. "I said I was sorry." He said loud enough so she could hear. He felt his arm being realized and the weight being lifted off his bum. He sat up slowly and saw a fiery red head digging in her pack.  
  
"Here." Ginny said handing him a tissue. He took it from her and their fingers touched. Ginny jerked her hand backed as if it were a snake. He gave her an odd look and wiped the trail of blood off his face.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." She said motioning to his nose and arm. "I just don't like people talking about my family."  
  
"Yea I noticed." He replied grimly. "What are you doing in Galahagen's Backbone any ways?"  
  
"Is that where we are?" She asked looking around. "I thought I was in Knockturn Alley."  
  
He shook his head and touched his harm. His face scrunched in pain up when he touched the big bruise on it. "No that is on the other side of Diagon Alley. The East. We are on the West."  
  
Ginny watched his reaction and walked over to him. "Let me see." She said reaching out. He took a step back. "Oh come on don't be a baby! Jut let me see it real quick." She said rolling her eyes and reaching out again.  
  
"No I am fine." He said.  
  
Ginny put her hands up in defense. "Sorry! Dang!" She thought for a little bit and after a minute or two she said something, "Do you think you could help me get out of here?"  
  
Draco looked up from his arm in surprise. "Me? Help you?! After what you just did?!" He asked astonished.  
  
Ginny scowled. "Fine! I will find my way out on my own!" She said and walked off taking her pack with her.  
  
When she turned the corner she drooped her shoulders and looked around for a way out. She could go left, right, straight, or back to Draco. She chose right. She started walking slowly but swore she heard something behind her so she sprinted until she hit something soft. She flew back and her pack went flying.  
  
"Oh my begeezies!" said a voice. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"  
  
Ginny lay still trying so hard to open her eyes. She finally managed to open them and she saw a pair of green eyes inches from her face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed before she blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to my reveiwers:  
  
gwenevere5489: Thanks so much! Here is some Draco for ya!  
  
Andufeniel: Well I hope you read and found out! Thanks for reading so far!  
  
Nyah: I dunno how long this is I know it is four pages though. So if that's short just read REALLY slow and it will last REALLY long. Hahaha!  
  
elveskickbooty: I liked that part a crapload too! I had fun writing it! Haha! Here is chapter 5!  
  
sexyme60: Thanks! I am really glad you liked it!  
  
missydane: What's up your ass?! Don't go diss my story because you can't write!  
  
Dree4short: Thank you I think I am awesome too! Haha! I am just playing! Thanks so much! BYE DREE! ;-)  
  
Nepherei: It is okay! Anywho! Thanks for reviewing! I am just about to go read you new chap! I will put up my review soon! BYE! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
A/N: Well thank you guys so much for reviewing last time! You have REALLY kept me going! But I am about to go play Lord of the Rings Two Towers game and I am gonna kick some ARSE! BOOYA! Anywho! Thanks again you guys please review! I want 37 or 40 reviews STAT! Hahaha! Bye! Love ya'll! GOD Bless! The One and Only, E.T. 


	7. Ares

A/N: Hey you guys! I am so sorry for the delay! Oh man! I have just so busy with swim-team practice and catching up on my sleep in the afternoon and partying all night! MUAHAHAHA! Oh and Mary Sue Writer, there is a long note at the bottom just for you. It is not dissing you in any way, so don't be like "I am not going to read it because it is prolly just a put- down." It is seriously something you might WANT to read. Anywho! I hope ya'll like this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Last Time: "Here." Ginny said handing him a tissue. He took it from her and their fingers touched. Ginny jerked her hand backed as if it were a snake. He gave her an odd look and wiped the trail of blood off his face.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." She said motioning to his nose and arm. "I just don't like people talking about my family."  
  
"Yea I noticed." He replied grimly. "What are you doing in Galahagen's Backbone any ways?"  
  
"Is that where we are?" She asked looking around. "I thought I was in Knockturn Alley."  
  
He shook his head and touched his harm. His face scrunched in pain up when he touched the big bruise on it. "No that is on the other side of Diagon Alley. The East. We are on the West."  
  
Ginny watched his reaction and walked over to him. "Let me see." She said reaching out. He took a step back. "Oh come on don't be a baby! Jut let me see it real quick." She said rolling her eyes and reaching out again.  
  
"No I am fine." He said.  
  
Ginny put her hands up in defense. "Sorry! Dang!" She thought for a little bit and after a minute or two she said something, "Do you think you could help me get out of here?"  
  
Draco looked up from his arm in surprise. "Me? Help you?! After what you just did?!" He asked astonished.  
  
Ginny scowled. "Fine! I will find my way out on my own!" She said and walked off taking her pack with her.  
  
When she turned the corner she drooped her shoulders and looked around for a way out. She could go left, right, straight, or back to Draco. She chose right. She started walking slowly but swore she heard something behind her so she sprinted until she hit something soft. She flew back and her pack went flying.  
  
"Oh my begeezies!" said a voice. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"  
  
Ginny lay still trying so hard to open her eyes. She finally managed to open them and she saw a pair of green eyes inches from her face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed before she blacked out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimers: SCREW THE DISCLAIMERS!  
  
This takes place during 6th and 7th year. I am sure you all know who is who.  
  
WARNING: SEXY DADDY FULLY IN! If you even think about MY man I know where my dad keeps his shotgun! *grins evilly* Just Kidding ya'll! Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her neck hurt. Bad. Ginny whimpered quietly. Obviously not quiet enough though, because she heard a soft voice reach her ears. The voice was music to her ears. It was as silky and soft as a baby kitten's clean coat. She fluttered her eyes open and saw those two bright green eyes that had almost scared her to death. Now as she looked harder, she could see the worry in this "boulder's" eyes.  
  
"Hello? Are you okay? Oh man!" The voice said. It was a boy's voice. Not anyone's she knew though.  
  
'Thank God! I wouldn't want a girl leaning over me like this!' Ginny thought. 'Oh, I guess I could answer him now.'  
  
"Uh, yea I'm okay." She answered unsure of herself. Her neck still hurt and she knew she would have a couple scrapes and bruses here and there, but other than that, she was pretty good.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you hit the ground pretty hard." He replied obviously unbelieving. Ginny nodded slowly squinting up at the boy. He sighed, still not believing, and held out his hand. "Well then let me help you up." Ginny stared at his hand for a moment.  
  
'What if he is a psycho killer or something?' She asked herself. 'Do I really want to take that risk?' She glanced up at the boy. He looked cute from her point of view. 'Yep!'  
  
She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. At the same time an amazing shock soared through them. Ginny stared at their hands and looked up at the boy. His face remained calm. There was no change in his facial expression.  
  
'Well, if he won't admit to anything, then I won't either.' She thought. She smiled at him as a thank you and let go of his hand.  
  
"I am really sorry about that. I should have been looking where I was going. My name is Jeremy. Actually Jeremy is my middle name. Ares Jeremy Radanicals is my full name." He said, again holding out his hand.  
  
Ginny looked up at the Jeremy. She was wrong about him being cute. He was gorgeous. He was about one head and a half taller than her. He was wearing a dark green v-neck sweater with a white undershirt. He also wore a pair of blue jeans and a black robe unbuttoned over it all. His brown loafers just set him on fire! He had dark brown hair that hung down past his exquisite green eyes and stopped just beside them. He was a bit tanner than she was and really built.  
  
'He must work out man!' Ginny thought. 'All the girls are going to chase after him in whatever school he's going to!'  
  
"I'm Virginia, but you can call me Ginny or Gin. I mean, that is what all my friends call me. And since you said your complete introduction, mine's Virginia Ann Weasley." Ginny shook his hand and blushed at the thought of how stupid she must have sounded. The boy smiled at this.  
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts, Ginny?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Yea." She answered. "How'd you know?"  
  
He gave her a smile and ran his hand through his hair. "Lucky guess. Plus, the Gryffindor symbol is on your bag." He added motioning over to the far right.  
  
Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw her bag with the contents spilt everywhere. She sighed and blew at her hair hanging over her eye. "Oh." She turned back blushing. "Guess I should clean that up." She walked over to her stuff, knelt down, and picked up the panther book. It looked at her angrily for dropping it and walked inside the book.  
  
"I was going to clean it up for you, but I was afraid you might have something personal in there. I also have the tendency to be a little nosey." He explained. "Here I will help. I mean I am the one who knocked you down." He walked over to her and knelt down beside her.  
  
Ginny didn't protest, but instead began a conversation to fill the awkward silence. "So, Jeremy. Are you going to Hogwarts?"  
  
He nodded and grabbed a notebook. "Yea. I did go to Durmstrang for 6 years, but my dad got a new job at the Ministry of Magic, so we moved."  
  
"Hey! My dad and my bother work there too." Ginny said while putting her quills back into her bags side-pouch. "So I am guessing you are in the seventh year. Making you 17?"  
  
"Yup! And you are in what.fifth?" He asked questioningly.  
  
"Uh, no. I am in the sixth. I am just short for my age. Making me 15. But I am turning 16 on October 3." Ginny said grabbing her inkbottle that had thankfully NOT broken.  
  
"No kidding! I am turning 18 on October 5." He replied smiling.  
  
"Cool! Do you know what house you will be sorted into?" She asked him smiling back.  
  
"Nope." He replied. "I really want to be in Gryffindor though. Either that or Ravenclaw."  
  
"Well that is cool. I'm sure you will like it at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore is really nice. Then again it may just be to my family, because me and my brothers have all been to his chamber at lease once."  
  
Jeremy laughed and looked at her. "How many brothers do you have?"  
  
"Six. I am the only girl. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked.  
  
Jeremy gaped at her. He blinked several times before he could reply. "No. I am an only child. But wow, I mean wow. Six brothers? SIX! Are they protective?"  
  
"Oh! You have NO idea!" Ginny said while stacking the last of her spilt books and placing them in her bag. Ginny stood up slowly and Jeremy followed. He handed her the quill she forgot. As he gave it to her, their hands touched. Ginny shivered and blushed. Jeremy smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Well, um thank you for-" Ginny was cut off mid-sentence by someone calling her name.  
  
"Weasley? Where are you? I know you didn't get out of here already. So you might as well come out and I will help you." Ginny huffed and blew at the hair that was again hanging over her eye. It was Malfoy.  
  
'Maybe I am wrong!' Ginny though enthusiastically, 'Maybe it is like, Ron or something.'  
  
Draco came out of an opening. He saw Ginny and smirked. "So Weasel, Find you own way out, will you? I told you, you couldn't." As he walked closer he saw Jeremy. His smirked died and he stiffened. His eyes became covered in a midnight glaze and his fists clenched tighter with every beat of her heart. "What is HE doing here?"  
  
Ginny looked back and fourth between the two. Jeremy had the same expression as Draco, but his fists weren't clenched. "I, uh...ran into him. Do you two know each other?" "Old family friends." Draco replied coldly.  
  
"And, you two? How do you know each other?" Jeremy asked motioning to Draco. Neither one of them daring to break eye contact.  
  
"Old family friends." She replied rolling her eyes at the boy's stubbornness. Jeremy finally looked at her and loosened up. He smiled at her and bowed slightly, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Then I guess you must go." He said. As soon as his lips touched her skin, she was filled with a light floaty feeling. "Goodbye, Virginia." She loved the way he said her name. It had rolled of his tongue so beautifully.  
  
"Goodbye Jeremy. And thank you." Ginny said smiling at him widely. Draco stirred and his triumphant smirk faltered.  
  
"Come one Weasley. We should go now." He grabbed her arm and pulled her away down an alley. As soon as they were out of sight, he blew up at her. "What the HELL were you doing with him?! You don't even know who he is!"  
  
Ginny looked at him angrily. "Yes I do! He is Ares Jeremy Radanicals. He went to Durmstrang for 6 years and is going to Hogwarts this year because his father got transferred to The Ministry of Magic. He would love to be in Gryffindor, but said Ravenclaw would be fine. He is 17 in his 7th year and is an only child. So there! How's that for not knowing someone!" She stuck her tongue out at him and glared, "Besides, who gave YOU permission to tell me whom I can or cannot be with."  
  
Draco snorted at the thought of him wanting to be in Gryffindor. He looked at Ginny almost with depressing eyes and said, "You do not know who he really is. Do not go near him again."  
  
"Well then why don't you tell me who he is!" Ginny said angrily.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Well then I can't tell you if I am to see him again or not." She replied turning the corner. She found an opening and a sign that said Diagon Alley. She sighed in relief and began walking towards it, but was pulled back.  
  
"Ginny, please." Draco looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
Ginny stared at him for a moment. She then suddenly realized how close they were to each other's faces. Only by a couple inches.  
  
'If he were any closer, we would be kissing.' Ginny thought. She immediately erased it and pulled out of his grasp.  
  
"No." Ginny whispered. She held tight to her bag and ran to the outside parts of Galahagins Backbone. As soon as she was out of the alley, she sighed in relief and breathed in the fresh air. She began to walk away towards a nearby bookshop, but stopped abruptly.  
  
A weird thought came into her head, 'Did he just call me Ginny?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to my reveiwers:  
  
brown-sugar: Hey! I am glad you liked the last 5 chapters! I hope you continue reading!  
  
Nyah: Haha! Read as slow as you want! Thanks!  
  
Duckluvr7: Thank ya! I happen to like my story too! By the way, I love you name!  
  
Andufeniel: I hope I spelt that name right! Anyways! You better be joking! Because everyone KNOWs that Tom is MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! MUAHAHAHAHA! Okay I am good. Hope ya liked.  
  
Tsukikage: Your name ROX me SOX! Oh man! That is cool, because you could just like, type in a crap-load of letters and it would be a name! That is awesome! Here is my update anyways. And don't be sorry that you think he is hot, we all do. Unless you like Daniel Radcliff then that is just WRONG!  
  
Nepherei: And I am SO sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I too got caught up in other *ahem* activities! MUAHAHA! Well duh I am going to finish the story. I am not THAT mean! Enjoy!  
  
Dree4short: I guessed, don't worry, I guessed! ;-) I felt so loved when you were like "Rowling's got competition!" Then Mary Sue Hunter came along and destroyed my eego (or however you spell it)! Thanks anway!  
  
Mary Sue Hunter: I don't even know why I bother writing this to you considering you are too pathetic to get the attention. First of all: Since when was it EVER your business to tell ME how to write MY story! As much as I know you love crushing the hopes and dreams of little children and then rubbing it in their faces, I will not permit you to do that with mine. Second of all: How do you know that everyone else was still asleep? I mean, Bill and Charlie are obviously away from home. Fred and George had to get up way early to set their trap for Ginny. Percy was also obviously not there (at the Ministry of magic if you wanted to know), and Ron too was not there because he was getting Harry and Hermonie, just in case you over looked those minor details. Third of all: I may or may not take out the author's notes in the middle of the story. I am seriously thinking of keeping them in just to piss you off though. Forth of all: Why should it matter about the name? Virginia has the short term which it Ginny and Ginny has the shorter term, which is Gin. Personally I hate all three names, and if I could I would use a different one. But I cannot. I think Virginia is to long and elegant for this red head. And I absolutely HATE Ginny because it sounds like Guinea which makes me think of those 'ickle pigs (But I still use it because Gin is weird and it does sound like the alcohol and Virginia is *as I said* too long). So then I am left with the shorter term of Virginia, Gin. Even if I use it, it wouldn't matter because I only use it when a family member says something to her. And even then I don't do it a lot. Fifth on my list: This is a completely DIFFERENT Ginny. MY version of Ginny happens to like cussing and may as well do it to you. Sixth: "tellers"? What in GOD's name are you talking about?! Seventh: Have you NOT seen the movie? They wear muggle clothing there AND in the book. That is why they have to change on the train. Amateurs. Eighth: Ginny did not become a super model over the summer, she just naturally grew up. Plus how the hell would you know anything about girl considering you are a GUY! Or so I've heard. I apologize if I am wrong. Ninth: Frankly I don't care what YOU have a problem with at all. Her eyes did not completely change; they have just gotten some yellow in them. Ms. Weasley was very faithful to her husband. And your eyes can change colors. My eyes aren't hazel, they are just brown and as I am getting older, they have grown some yellow in them. Tenth: Ginny didn't care what Harry thought anymore so she threw up her hair. Is that SO hard to understand El Retardo? Eleventh: I believe the correct spelling of my spell would be "Purplenafaces". I made it up, big deal. I see other people doing it all the time. Plus, I am using my imagination, which is what writing FICTION is all about. Twelfth: I never said she was. And finally, the Thirteenth: For the love of GOD and everything that is Holy, what are you talking about?! You make NO sense WHAT SO EVER! The second chapter is the second chapter and has NOTHING to do with the first one, except for a couple things that lead back to her cloths or something. So thank you for bashing my story. I truly do appreciate your support. Although I do thank you for the disclaimer remark. So MY advice to YOU is that you should STOP bashing other peoples stories and write what they do wrong the way YOU want it in your OWN story! Because I guarantee you, you will be jumped one day. Anywho! I have to go and I pray of you NOT to write any more reviews for my story. Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOKAY! So there is the 6th chapter! I really hope you liked it. Unless you are Mary Sue Hunter, Writer, or any other Mary Sue person. Then I don't care. So anywho! I will be working on the next chapter right after this. I hope you all liked it and now I am going to chill out and take a breather. Bye! Love ya! GOD Bless! Thanks for reviewing. The One and Only, E.T. 


End file.
